My version of the begining Series season 4
by Eldorian66
Summary: So season 4 is going great so far but the first two episode I really didn't like as much as the others. So I rewrote them. R&R! :


**Hello! So this is my second fanfiction about Merlin. ****I'm basically rewriting the first two episodes because they weren't how I wanted them to go. ****(I don't own Merlin****.) If you like this story be sure to check out: How Arthur found out. :)**

**Enjoy and review!**

Merlin: season 4, episode 1 part 1

_In a time of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young boy. His name…__MERLIN_

Leon wasn't exactly sure what he and the small group of knights were supposed to be looking for. When Uther gave the orders the instructions were quite clear—anything that looks, feels, seems, or is _magic_ is to be reported and destroyed at once. However Arthur was giving the orders now and his orders were less direct. "Look for anything suspicious or out of sorts," he had said. What did that mean? Leon had little to no idea for sure.

"Er Leon?" Ellyn, Gwen's older brother and fellow knight called out from across the way.

"Yes Ellyn?" Leon answered slowly looking about the wooded area for activity of any kind. Nothing moved.

"Um what exactly are we scouting for again?" Ellyn asked.

Leon shrugged, "Trouble: Morgana, bandits, armies from other kingdoms, people with suspicious character or look as though they may have ill intent for…"

Gawain groaned interrupting Leon, "I'm so bloody tired! We haven't seen anything strange all this blasted bloody month! I need a drink!" Gawain was also a knight. He loved to drink rum though—something Leon looked down on.

"Hush up Gawain! I can hear something up the road!" Percival (anther knight) chimed in. Percival was as big as a bear but as quick as a rabbit.

All the knights: Leon, Ellyn, Gawain, Percival and Lancelot, stood in a line with their swords ready to intercept anyone who dared harm Camelot. Lancelot had remained quiet all this time thinking about Guinevere but now his mind was fully on protecting his city and the people within its walls.

Just as Percival had predicted a chart was being pulled by a horse. A person in a dark cloak was driving it. The person's face could not be seen by any of the knights. Leon stepped forward and the chart slowed to a stop.

"What is your business here?" he demanded of the chart driver.

"Oh just traveling about as I please!" The hood fell revealing a very beautiful and wicked woman.

"Lady Morgana!" Leon gasped recognizing her at once.

Morgana laughed an icy laugh that sent chills down their spines, "_Ekta humado lesondaodo_!" Her eyes glowed gold. Before the knights could react they were lifted off the ground and sent spinning back to earth. They were all unconscious.

Morgana smiled pleased with her handy work. She then pulled a blanket off the chart to reveal her very much alive half sister Morgause. "Are you alright sister?" Morgana asked her.

Morgause nodded her scared head slowly, "Yes but we must hurry! There is little time to waste!"

THEME SONG

Merlin tipped toed through the street and hide behind one of the charts. He glanced over the rim and saw who he was looking for—Arthur. The prattish prince (well nearly king) was talking with Gwen.

"…haven't heard from Leon in two days. Should I be worried?" Arthur asked his betrothed Gwen quietly.

"Give it a few more days before you send a search party. They have been gone longer before this you know." Gwen reminded him.

Arthur nodded, "I know but this time feels…different. I can't explain it."

Gwen wrapped her arms around his waist, "Everything will be okay! I promise you. Now I have some Lady things to do and I'm sure the rest of your knights could use some training, yeah?" She suggested.

Arthur smiled and leaned down to kiss her, "Yeah see you later?" Gwen winked and walked away.

"That was cute," Merlin said teasingly.

Arthur jumped and whirled around. "Mer_lin_! What the blazes is wrong with you…sneaking up on me like that! I have half a mind to lock you up!"

"Well that's rotten luck for me seeing how you only have the one half to begin with." Merlin laughed and grinned idiotically.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Shut up Merlin!" The two boys began walking down the street.

"Are you really worried about Leon and the others?" Merlin asked.

"I…I'm worried about _everyone_ these days." Arthur admitted. People were running about the streets trying to finish up their business before dark.

"Everyone? Even me?" Merlin joked half heartedly.

Arthur snorted, "Especially you! I mean the knights can fights and people in Camelot are smart. You, Merlin, posses none of those skills."

Merlin grimaced but ignored the insult, "How's your father doing?"

"Same." Arthur's voice was lifeless as he said it. "I doubt he will ever fully recover from Morgana's betrayal."

"Then what's stopping you?" Merlin demanded in an exasperated tone.

"Stopping me from what?" Arthur asked. They stopped walking.

"Stopping you from taking charge…becoming_ king_." Merlin waved his arms in the air for affect.

Arthur swallowed, "You know as well as I Merlin that I cannot become king until my father…dies."

"But Uther is weak! He can't rule as well as he once could!" Merlin said rationally.

"I know! That's why I'm regent king for the time being."

"That's not good enough," Merlin whispered.

"Oh what do you know? Go clean…something!" Arthur said angrily as he stormed off in the other direction.

Morgana pulled the horse to a stop. "We're here sister!" She helped Morgause out of the chart. Morgause was frail. She stumbled when she walked and she was thinner than she ever was before.

"You healing spell has left me scared and weak sister."

Morgana looked guilty, "I am sorry…I can fix you."

"Later! Now you must do what we came to do." Morgause coughed and nearly fell if Morgana had not caught her.

Morgana spent a moment just holding her half-sister. She looked about her surroundings. They were at an old abandoned castle. Though old the castle was in nearly perfect condition. It was grand and beautiful. "This castle is better than Cendred's and Uther's."

Morgana carried Morgause in to the castles grand hall. "You needn't carry me sister," Morgause complained.

"I want to," Morgana said setting her down, "You cared for me now I get to care for you."

After making sure Morgause was comfortable Morgana stood and pulled a large black caldron out of the chart. She placed the caldron in the center of the room and pored a large bucket of water from the well into it. "What do I do know sister?" Morgana asked.

Morgause lifted her head with a great effort, "What you are about to do will affect everything. It will bring our enemies to their knees."

"Yes yes!" said Morgana impatiently. "But what do I do next?"

"Are you sure you are ready for such a change to take place?" Morgause asked uncertainly of her young sister.

"Of course I'm ready! I've been ready since Uther became my guardian all those years ago! Tell me what to do next!" Morgana said commanded coldly.

Morgause nodded, "Very well sister…pull out my book of spells form the chart. Then turn to page 613 and read aloud from paragraph two section seven."

Morgana did as she was told, "_Enomi seceonto unimono dredogroyuina bethasorno crenoso moserm trenyla busoso salnio tiplinnth heno heno CAMELOT! UTHER y ARTHUR PENDRAGON_!"

"Tough day?" Gaius asked a very muddy Merlin.

Merlin slumped down on the bench waiting for supper, "You have no idea."

"I had a feeling Arthur would be in a mood so I made you extra soup and pored a bath for you by the fire," Gaius said kindly as he handed Merlin his soup and sat down to eat as well.

"Thanks!" Merlin gave Gaius his best goofy grin. "Wait a minute! How did you know Arthur would be in a mood?" The young wizard demanded.

"You can't tell him I told you this but Uther is getting worse and I don't think he'll be around much longer," Gaius whispered.

"That means Arthur will be king soon." Merlin whispered back. "And my destiny will be—."

Gaius cut him off, "Far from over."

"But—!"

"You think just because Arthur is king your responsibilities will no longer exist? That your destiny will be _over_?"

"Wont it?" Merlin asked after taking a slurp of soup.

"Of course not!" Gaius said sounding shocked, "Do you want it to be over?"

Merlin sighed, "It'd be nice not to have to worry about it all the time. But I guess it can't be over until Arthur learns that I'm a sorcerer and accepts magic in his kingdom."

Gaius smiled reassured, "See? There's allot left to do."

"Rise and shine!" Merlin opened the curtains in Arthur's chambers the following morning. "Come on! Get up!"

"Don't tell me what to!" Arthur said getting up slowly. "What are you standing around for? Go fetch my tunic!"

"Go fetch your own tunic," Merlin mumbled.

"What was that?" Arthur demanded.

"I said I already fetched your own tunic." Merlin handed it to him.

Arthur laughed, "That's what I thought you said. Is my breakfast properly prepared?" He asked as he dressed.

"Yes sire."

"Is my armor shinned?"

"Yes sire."

"My room cleaned?"

"Other than the bed yes."

"Better get on that. My boots shinned? My dirty closes washed?"

"Yes sire."

"Did you ask the cook about lunch, supper, and breakfast for the next day?"

"Yes, yes, and yes."

Arthur appeared from behind the screen fully dressed, "Did you draw me a bath for after my training with the knights?"

"Yes and I will warm it when you need it." Merlin could tell Arthur was impressed. Though he knew the prince would never admit it.

"Very well then. Make the bed and then muck out the horse—," He was cut off by Merlin.

"Done," Merlin said handing him his sword.

Arthur blinked and looked at the bed—it was made! "You…how…how did you do that?" he demanded.

Merlin laughed, "A good servant never revels his secrets."

"Well when I meet a good servant I'll know what you're talking about," Arthur smirked. "Coming down to training?"

"Can I?" Merlin asked gratefully. It beat working here all day.

"Of course! Then you can see what _real_ work looks like." The prince bumped shoulders with his servant that nearly sent Merlin to the floor. "Better hurry up idiot!"

"Coming your pratness," Merlin mumbled rubbing his shoulder.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"


End file.
